embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Primaris Zhukov
Master Primaris Zhukov, First Master of The Division of Regiments and the Frist Second of the Department of War Age: 460 rejuved to 20, deceased. M: 17+11=28- Master Primaris Zhukov is a skilled general capable of commanding both psykers and normal forces into battle with equal ease. I: 12+5=17- Master Primaris Zhukov has a understanding of the importance of covert operations in war, though he is not particularly gifted in commanding or participating in them. A: 13+1=14- Master Primaris Zhukov is competent in handling all of the administrative duties that his rank requires of him. L: 17+3=20- Master Primaris Zhukov's massive experience and good education gives him a good understanding of the theories behind both war and the Warp. P: 16+15=31- Master Primaris Zhukov's incredible will ensures that his faith is unlikely to ever waver. D: 16-3=13- While it is clear that Master Primaris Zhukov is a psyker at a glance his military demeanor helps him fit in with soldiers everywhere. C: 18+21=39- Master Primaris Zhukov is one of the most experienced warriors on Avernus and is deadly even without his powers, and terrifying with them. Psychic Power: 25+8=33 (325*12=3,900)- Master Primaris Zhukov is a strong Gamma-level Psyker, though by no means a match for even a weak Beta in sheer power. Control: 18+8=26- Master Primaris Zhukov has a good deal of control over his power but is by no means as expert at fine control or subtlety. (69/9+1.5=9.5) Gamma-Level Psyker (25 Power, -10 Control, -5D, *12 Power Multiplier) – As a Gamma-level Psyker, Zhukov is very powerful psyker. He can draw on powers from the warp capable of matching the firepower of a Baneblade or healing even the most terrible of wounds. Cadian Psyker (+3M, +2P, +2C, +1 Control)- Zhukov was born on Cadia, the greatest fortress world in the Old Imperium and spent over a centuary defending it. Master Primaris Psyker (+2M, +3C, +2D, +2L, +3P, +3 Power ,+8 Control)- Master Primaris Zhukov is is a Master Primaris Psyker, one of the few who stand out as exceptional even among the Primaris Psykers of Avernus. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Master Priaris Zhukov have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +1 Control, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Master Primaris Zhukov has had his faith and combat skills tested. Master Pyromancer (+5 Power, -2 Control, +50 to all Pyromancy rolls, can use even more powerful Pyromancy)- Zhukov has a talent for pyromancy that he has honed over centuries of combat. While he does not have the sheer power or talent of Xavier he mkes up for it with experience. Expert Telepath (+1I, +3 Control, -1 Power, +30 to all Telepathy rolls, can use more powerful Telepathic effects)– Over the centuries Zhukov has developed a slight talent for telepathy into a major skill. He mostly uses it for long range communication and coordination with his subordinates. Expert Combat Biomancer (+4C, +1 Control)- Zhukov is highly skilled at boosting his physical capabilities with biomancy, especially his toughness and healing. Old Soldiers Never Die (+4M, +3I, +1A, +1P, +1L, +3C, +1 Power, +3 Control, far less likely to die from anything, +10 to morale for all forces under him)- Zhukov had over a centuries experience fighting in some of the most blooding campaigns in the Segmentum before he was dispatched to Avernus, which has tested all of the skills he had developed over his long life. In this time he has had thousands of brushes with death, at the hands of a bewildering variety of foes. His continued survival shows how much this life has honed his skills in a variety of ways. Undying Will (+5P, +3 Control, +100 to all rolls against mental effects, large chance of dying rather then being controlled, chance of ignoring fatal wounds for period, far less likely to die)- Zhukov has had countless brushes with both death and corruption in his life and has only come out stronger. He has developed a reputation for resisting mental effects so hard that it is believed that he would die before succumbing, and for fighting on with even fatal wounds. Professional Soldier (+2M, +2C, +10 to morale of all forces under his command)- Zhukov has spent his entire life as a soldier and has develop both the skills required for war and the bearing of a soldier, both of which are essential for his current position. Zhukov was born to a powerful Cadian family and for the initial years of his life was raised with the expectation that he would be a officer like his forefathers. This changed at the age of eight when he developed psychic powers. Almost instantly he was disowned and stripped of his surname before being taken to the Adeptus Astra Teleapthica. Interestingly he does not hod these actions against his parents and still remembers them fondly, and has lived his life by the demands of duty as they taught him. You know little of the net stages of Zhukov's life until he was given the title of Primaris Psyker at the age of twenty-seven and attached to the 97th Cadian Shocktroopers. He then spent almost a century assigned to this regiment in the defence of Caidan Gate, which was under major pressure but the forces of the Despoiler at this time. At the age of one hundred the 97th Cadian Shocktroopers were almsot annihilated by the Word Bearers. After this battle the 97th Cadian Shocktroopers would need to be rebuilt and Primaris Zhukov was reassigned. For the next hundred and fifty years Primaris Zhukov fought in a range of campaigns against almost all of the foes that the Imperium faces in Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Pacificus until he was assigned to the colonization of Avernus. On Avernus Primaris Zhukov was tasked with supporting the Imeprial Guard against the terrifying foes that it would face, a task he proved himself skilled at. Once the Unseen University started Primaris Zhukov was placed in charge of the Battle Psykers, and is responsible for most of the tactical doctrine used by the Battle Psykers of the Imperial Trust. While he was eventually repalced by Xavier as the leader of the battle Psykers he still retains a high position and is the second in the chain of command in the Department of War. Primaris Zhukov is a stubborn, experienced veteran officer who happens to be a psyker, having lived his entire life as a soldier in one way or another. He is one of the most professional of the Psykers of Avernus. Master Zhukov fell slaying a Daemon Prince while defending Mirkwood in the Second Deamonic Incursion. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters